1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a cable and to, for example, a structure for grounding a film of the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, is provided with cables for connecting various modules that are mounted in a case.
An electrical equipment box with harness fixing members is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-124649. A plurality of harness fixing members of this electrical equipment box protrude from a side face plate of the box. They are arranged in zigzag fashion and hold a cable of a harness.
In grounding a film of the cable to a ground layer of the case, for example, the cable may be pressed against the ground layer by using, e.g., sheet metal. Alternatively, a ground wire may be attached to the cable film so that it is connected to the ground layer. Thus, in grounding the cable film, the case must be additionally provided with a separate member for grounding.
Despite the use of the harness fixing members of the electrical equipment box, for example, the separate member for grounding is needed to ground the cable film.